I fear, Therefore I am
by Darkraven3441
Summary: It's only natural to feel fear, even if just for a moment of our lives. Some fears are bigger, some are smaller... But they all exist. Sometimes we're not strong enough to get rid of them by ourselves, sometimes we're not. But luckily we have friends on our side. Rocket Raccoon centered Fiction, Rated T for swearing and apologies to blood/wounds.
1. I've been through worse

**"****I fear, therefore I am."**

**Chapter 1 – I've been through worse**

**Hey! New fanfiction :D This one will also be a Rocket focused fanfiction, but this time I won't be putting any 'invasive' characters inside the plot. I know most people didn't like Daemon, and therefore reading the whole story was a pain in the ass. I hope you forgive me for this xD**

**Anyways, I plan to do a relatively short one, this time for real because the last one had 27k words ;P. I was thinking about 2k – 4k words per chapter and only three of them; I'm not aiming to write a book here xD. Still, tell me if you have enjoyed this rough start of a chapter and feel free to correct any mistakes I might have made. Thanks and Have fun!**

"I raise!" – Rocket threw another set of colored chips on the table's center with a large smile, to surprise of everyone.

Quill lifted his left eyebrow with a small smile with the corner of his mouth

"You know, I'm not lending you any more units. You're on your own now." – He bit his lip lightly and took a look at his cards. Rocket had been lying ever since they started playing, but he wouldn't risk it, he threw his cards down and said: - "Fold. You better know what you're doing mate'."

Rocket looked at him. – "Relax; I got a feeling this time." – He leaned back against his chair and placed his feet on the table, holding his cards in one hand with both arms crossed.

Drax scratched his forehead and grabbed a pack of chips from his share. – "I call."

The round went on while the other players did their choices, some choosing to skip out and some joining in. The Guardians were taking a break from all the heat; they had been doing random missions throughout the galaxy for almost two weeks, nonstop. Quill chose a relatively populated planet to land on, filled with bars, markets, shops, illegal and legal stuff. The best part was that they had earned a fair amount with the jobs, which jumped between saving small villages to escorting important people, most where boring according to Rocket but the reason for that was that he rarely got the chance to shoot someone.

Gamora and Groot went out to buy some supplies and some other things they might like across the city, while Drax, Quill and Rocket went inside a bar and joined a friendly poker game. Both Rocket and Quill had some experience in gambling or luck games, but Drax had never entered one before. He turned out to be a good player, since most of time their adversaries couldn't tell what he was thinking because his face looked pretty much the same all the time. Rocket and Quill had agreed they wouldn't cheat in respect for Drax and would try not to go bankrupt.

They watched as the card's dealer threw another three cards on the table and turned them over, Rocket growled louder than he intended too and the other players heard him.

"Running out of luck, pretty boy?" – One of them provoked, causing his friends to laugh. His nickname was 'Lars', short for Larsove. He was rather famous inside the bar and had some companions, two were playing alongside him. Rocket didn't pay mind to them.

"The game's still young, funny. Still got two cards left…" – He grinned showing his sharp teeth and the provoker let out a 'tsc'.

"We'll see…"

By the last round the bets were extremely high; whoever lost would be out of chips and therefore, out of the game. Only Quill, Rocket and Lars were left, Quill folded again and called out, grabbing his remaining chips and leaving the game, which left Rocket and Lars to face each other. Just as the last card was flipped over and the dealer said "cards down", Lars slammed his against the table.

"And that's your end! 'Full house'! Hand me the chips and the next drinks are on me!" – Everyone across the bar raised their glasses and screamed alongside him. He extended his hands to grab the chips but he saw the Raccoon on the other side of the table chuckling, first just a light laugh but then it turned louder and louder, turning into a hysterical laughter. Lars stopped half-way to the chips.

"Not today, friend. 'Four of a kind' and I guess that means you're out…" – Rocket flipped his cards, still grinning and showed a perfect sequence of four '8s'.

Lars eyes were widened and the whole bar was silent before Rocket said:

"You'll still pay for the beers? I could use one right now."

The whole place started laughing and the regular agitation returned, the musicians in the back resumed their song. Lars was clearly pissed off, as he pushed his chair away getting up in a jump and placed one hand on the blaster strapped to his thigh with a leather belt. He was about to pull it off when a hand was placed in his chest. He looked a bit to his left and his glare met Quill's, both of them stood there for a minute.

"We're not exactly looking for trouble right now. He won, accept it and move on or things will get bad." – He moved his coat and placed his hand on his pistol's handle – "And bad things are not good, are they?" – He had a slight provocation on his voice, but also a firm and obvious threat. Lars pushed the Terran's hand away from his chest and looked at Rocket again, his nostrils pulsing and face slightly red.

"I'll get back what is mine, I always do…" – And with that last sentence he made a quick signal to his companions and they slowly walked out of the bar, pushing their way throughout the crowd. Quill, Rocket and Drax watched as they closed the door behind them.

They exchanged the chips on the bar's balcony and each bought a bear, sitting down on the stools while talking and laughing. They stood there for about 2 hours and then decided to head back to the Milano, they went out the bar and met Gamora and Groot waiting for them outside.

"So… How did it go?" – She asked and they all smiled, obviously all three were drunk.

"Great! We multiplied our gains!" – Quill said, a bit clumsy on his feet and showing her his Unit Card. – "Find anything nice?"

"I am Groot." – Said the tree-man, showing them a large bag obviously full of random trinkets, because of the sound. Groot took out a small blue battery and handed it to Rocket.

"Really? Thanks bud, I needed one of those." – Rocket rolled the battery in his hands, admiring it. – "What else did you get?" – He asked to Gamora.

"Just some souvenirs and the supplies Peter asked for. " – She touched the new greyish blue cape she was wearing and placed her other hand on her hips. – "Shall we call it out tonight?" – It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Hell yea… All I need is a bed right now; let's head back to the Milano." – Rocket shook his head to send away the dizziness from the drinks.

"I agree with the small beast." – Drax completed. Both of them learned to get along and Rocket stopped minding being called some names by Drax, he knew he didn't mean any of it. Some names, of course, were offensive. 'Vermin' was still a reason for Rocket to pull his gun and point it to whoever said it, so Drax avoided those.

Gamora, Groot and Drax went ahead; as both the tree-man and the tattooed warrior were bigger it would be easier to cut through the crowd. The streets were filled with all sorts of alien races and types of people, but the interesting part was that everyone seemed to be minding their own business, despite the mass being so large people were constantly bumping into each other. Peter and Rocket were slightly behind them, walking in silence. Until Quill whispered:

"I thought we had agreed not to cheat…" – He didn't look angry at all, more like having fun.

Rocket grinned without looking at him. – "The guy was cheating too; I guessed it would be okay to balance the game a bit." – He twisted his nose and looked slightly to Quill, still keeping his smile – "Besides, I saw you cheating too smart-ass."

Quill smiled back. – "I did? Well, whatever anyone says it was an accident."

"Sure… Sure…" – He sniffed and scratched his back. – "Still, it was fun. The guy having a twitch at the ending made all the night worth it."

"And the drinks, I haven't been in a decent bar for quite a long time."

"Yeah… Though I think we spent more in drinks than we won playing the game. Totally worth it." – He chuckled and Peter followed. – "Still, you think that guy was serious about coming back?"

Peter stared at him with a smile. – "You're dying to shoot someone at the first opportunity you get, aren't you?"

"What are you, some sort of foreseer? You're reading all my thoughts today."

"Not that hard to figure it out, you know?"

"I guess… Same bar tomorrow?" – The small guardian asked with a grin and peter returned it.

"Same bar tomorrow. You're paying, since you still owe me those units I lend you.

"Deal."

The walk continued in silence until they reached the port where the Milano was stationed, Quill paid a small fee for the manager and they entered the big red and blue ship, they were all used to it and seeing it triggered the kind of relief when somebody sees their home. And for a reason, the Milano was the Guardian's home.

Once they climbed on the boarding ramp, they split up and headed for their respective rooms. Groot and Rocket slept together, so they both went to the engine room, where Rocket had picked to be their place, he enjoyed it because the engine made the whole place being warm, and the Milano was rather large making it be cold in most places, and also because there were tools and a workbench inside it. Quill of course took the captains quarters, which was rather big for him but he didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it. The Milano had 4 extra bedrooms; both Drax and Gamora took two for themselves. Draxe's room was rather empty, except by a small framed picture on his bed table of a green woman and a small girl that looked like both. Gamora, on the other hand, filled her room with all sorts of weapons; She didn't had a picture of her parents, therefore the only photos she had were the ones of each of the guardians and one she kept hidden from the others, a picture from Nebula.

Quill pressed the Ship's lockdown and power out when he passed through the cockpit, which made the Milano fall in a relaxing silence and darkness.

Quill woke with a knock on the door.

He blinked twice to get used from the sunlight coming from the window, and placed his pillow on top of his head and yelled, a bit muffled:

"Yeeeeeeah…?"

"Peter, breakfast is ready. You're coming?" – Gamora said from the other side of the door.

Peter was still feeling quite dizzy, but he wasn't invalid to the point of refusing food. – "Sure, I'll be right there." – He heard Gamora walking back through the corridor. Quill got up and grabbed his coat from the chair. He quickly put it up and headed for the Milano's lounge. Drax, Groot and Rocket were sitting around the long square balcony; Gamora was serving them with a mix of toasts and some other local food. They all tried to cook, but Rocket ended up 'accidentally' dropping some spare gun parts in the stew he was making, Drax couldn't handle the instruments very well because his hands were enormous, Groot also dropped some things on accident, but in his case were leaves and small branches inside the food. Quill did everything right, but his food always turned out to taste horribly… Gamora was the one that got an "acceptable" state in her food, even though she never cooked before. "Thanos wasn't very fond of culinary, you know. His business is more like tearing people from their families and destroying every single happy person in the galaxy". – She had said. But in the end she was the one that got the 'cook' title inside the Guardians. She didn't mind, of course, she felt like it was an honor for her to be trusted to be serving food for them. The guardians would, of course, help in what they could, but Gamora lead the core.

"Mornin' Sunshine. Booze hit you that bad?" – Rocket asked and took a bite on his toast.

"Good morning, Friend Quill" – Drax completed his share.

"Hey guys, I guess it really did. I guess being a Terran has some disadvantages… I'm still a bit dazzled." – He smiled. – "Nothing some food can't solve, give me some space Rocket." – He said and the raccoon pushed his stool a bit to his right, to give Quill some space to sit with them. He grabbed a plate and started eating.

"I am Groot." – The tree man said after some time.

Everybody looked at him, including Rocket.

"Really? What are they showing?" – Rocket seemed interested, and the rest was just confused.

"I am Groot"

"Sharpshooter show? Damn it, I can't miss that; let's all go!" – Rocket lifted his cup and cheered, but everyone was looking at them with a confusion stare. – "Oh, right, I forgot you can't understand. Groot said he saw a poster with an announcement from an intergalactic group of performers; they're presenting some shows including simulated laser sword-fights, sharpshooting show as I said before, acrobats and some animal tamers. We could hop in; they will be out of the planet tomorrow."

Quill scratched his chin – "Sounds like a circus; I would like to see that. Never heard of an intergalactic one before."

"What's a circus?" – This time it was Rocket's turn to be confused.

"It's also a group of performers that make quick presentations, but in their case they just go from town to town. They usually set-up a colorful tent and sell food inside, it's intended for people to have fun and cheer up.

"Or, as usual, for the money." – Rocket grinned.

"You can stop being a bounty hunter, but a bounty hunter never stops being you…" – Quill shot back.

"That didn't even make sense."

"It wasn't supposed to."

Rocket looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't say anything. The raccoon moved his shoulders back and forth making small growls and scratched his back.

Gamora noticed.

"You okay, Rocket?"

"Yeah, just got some back ache… Bad sleep I guess. That stupid mattress is killing me, I need a new one."

"I am Groot."

"Don't mention it." – Rocket evaded Groot's sentence and the rest of the guardians noticed some sort of secret between both of them.

"Well… We can go buy one. I think I saw a store selling mattresses back when Groot and I were shopping." – Gamora offered.

"Thanks, I find it quite hard to buy stuff from people. Usually I just take what I want." – He took a bottle from the table and drank it, which made Quill let out a 'tsc'.

"You never stop drinking?"

"Not while I can." – He took another sip. – "What time does the show begin?"

"I am Groot." – Groot showed five fingers.

"Let me guess, five cycles from now?" – Quill asked Rocket, who nodded. – "We still have some time." – Quill completed checking his wrist watch.

"Great, we can buy my shit and still reach in time for the show."

"I am Groot"

"What? Limited tickets? No way!"

Drax frowned. – "In this case, we must acquire those before they expire."

"Ok so let's do the following: Both me and Rocket will go buy the mattress, since I know where the store is and you guys go get the tickets. We meet you there after that, deal?" – Gamora said to them making gestures.

"I am Groot."

"Then it's settled, off we go." – Quill stood up from his chair and the guardians followed, they got out the Milano and left the port.

"So, we'll meet later, take care." – Quill said before they split up and dived inside the crowd, following their respective directions.

Gamora and Rocket were bumping into a lot of people on their way, and most would almost knock Rocket over, therefore he grabbed her cape and pulled softly. She looked down to a reluctant Raccoon. He scratched his back and growled softly.

"You… uh… You mind if I climb your shoulder? I'm growing tired of people almost stepping on me." – He was obviously annoyed.

She smiled gently - "Sure, hop on." – She leaned a bit forward and Rocket climbed through her back, taking care not to rip her new cape. He grabbed on to her like a backpack, a bit to her left shoulder and held firmly on it.

Gamora took some directions and turned across the many buildings scattered around the city. She eventually found the store way deep in an alley, but Rocket's attention was in something else.

"That 'Margoth Guns emporium' sound's interesting… You mind if I…" – He pointed at the store.

Gamora looked at him with a doubtful expression. – "You're not stealing anything, are you?"

"Me? What makes you think that?"

She kept looking at him.

"Ok… Ok… I'll control myself." – He contracted his shoulders like something was bothering him, his back Gamora thought.

"What kind of mattress you're looking for? Let's make things quicker."

Rocket thought for a second – "Grab the softest you can find, just make sure I don't disappear inside it. I'll be right back." – He gave her his Unit Card, climbed off and made his way through the people's legs, Gamora saw him entering the shop before turning and making her way to her objective.

It was a general furniture store; as soon as she pushed the door and a small bell ringed, an attendant appeared out from nowhere.

"Hello there Miss, what can I get you today?" – He smiled gently and she smiled back.

"Show me your mattresses, the softer you can find."

"Right away! Please, follow me." – He made his way through the furniture and people around the store and headed for the back, where many beds were disposed side-by-side. He showed her many models until she found one Rocket would probably like.

"Fine pick lady, you're buying?"

"Yes, please. Place it on this card." – She handed him Rocket's card and he nodded his head. He went to the balcony and returned shortly after accompanied with a Centaurian guy that returned her the card.

"Done, hope you enjoy it! Anderson right here will accompany you to the back where our products are, if you just follow him." – He placed a hand on the employee shoulder and pointed at the exit. – "Anything else I can get you?"

"Not right now, thank you."

"Good them, we hope you choose our store again sometime!" – He said and went to another client.

Gamora followed Anderson out of the store and went a bit deeper on the alley, where he entered a hangar.

"Just a minute, I'll get your product miss." – He disappeared behind the door.

Gamora waited sometime before she heard a noise coming from behind her. By instinct, she unsheathed her knives and positioned in a combat-stance and turned to face whoever was close to her.

She was facing with a pack of thugs, five actually. They all had knives and blunt weapons, beyond that no weapons she could see. Gamora watched as one of them took a step forward, she looked straight to his eyes. Eyes filled with desire for revenge.

"Well… Well… Went for the cat and got the tiger. You think you can help us, pretty girl?" – Lars took another step with a large grin on his face.

"Another one and you'll be just in range for me to slice the tip of your nose off, I'd stay right where you are if I were you." – She held the knives tighter.

"Woah, easy there… You see, I'd be lying if I said I'm not interested in you. Damn, I'd be a cunt if I ever thought of that. But right now we're looking for a friend of yours. A little friend of mine saw you and a couple more guys standing just outside the bar we use to go. And it happens one of these guys was a small furred creature that cheated on a poker game last night, and I want my money back. So why don't you tell me where he is now?" – Lars laughed and his crew followed.

Gamora spit on his feet. – "Over my dead body."

Now Lars was pissed, he turned around and made a gesture towards Gamora. – "Get her boys, but don't kill her. We still need her to tell us and she will, like it or not."

His companions surrounded Gamora, hitting their weapons on the floor, walls and palms of their hands, provoking her to make the first move but she was experienced.

After all, you don't assassinate people by being rushed.

Eventually one of them lost patience and dived on top of her, then another and soon all four were trying to hit her. She blocked, ducked, rolled and dodged their hits, when they were tired and got a bit slower because of the heavy weapons she stroke back. She wasn't aiming to kill anyone, so her fists and the knives handles were her weapons. After some time she knocked all four of them out with a smile. When she was about to turn to face Lars again she felt an excruciating pain on her back and fell to her knees, electricity coursing through her body. She bit her lip and tried to get up, but another shot made her lie down on the floor. Gamora rolled over and her gaze met Larse's, he was pointing his gun right at her face.

"You're a tough one, I admit it. But even you can't stand two zapper blasts on the back. Now you're going to tell me where that friend of yours is, and now."

"I'm right here bastard."

Lars tried to turn but Rocket was faster. His gun knocked Lars unconscious instantly and he fell along with his crew.

"Sorry, I should have warned you those guys might be after me. You all right?" – He rolled his shoulders and pulled the jumpsuit a bit up to settle it. His breath was really fast, probably because of the adrenalin.

"Yeah… But I'm having the start of a really annoying headache right now."

"It'll wear off, don't worry." – Rocket lowered his weapon and kicked Larse's body.

Gamora stood up slowly, feeling a bit shaky. The thing about zappers is that they send an electricity burst that attacks directly the nervous system, causing pain whenever they go. The victim usually faints because of the shock but Gamora was stronger than that. She shook her head to get rid of the ringing inside her ears and picked up her weapons from the ground, spitting again at the group of thugs on top of each other.

"These guys didn't even put up a fight; at least they won't be bothering anyone for some time, right Rocket?"

No answer.

"Rocket?" – She turned and saw Rocket leaned against a wall, his hands wrapped around his body trying to reach desperately his back.

"Gamora… Please… The pain…" – He hissed and threw up on the floor.

"Rocket!" – She ran and grabbed him just before he collapsed. His eyelids were blinking and he was whimpering slightly. He was also twitching like something on his back was causing him great pain. Gamora lifted him up in her arms before picking up her communicator.

"Quill, answer please."

The device made some screech noises before stopping and Quill's voice came from the other side.

"Gamora, what is it? Everything okay?"

"No, there's something wrong with Rocket and I don't know what it is."

"What's your location, we're coming for you."

"It'll take too long for you to find us, meet me at the Milano, I'll bring him there."

"Ok, take care." – Both of them hang up their comms.

Gamora held Rocket close to her and checked his state, he was still barely conscious. She grabbed his weapon and placed it on her shoulder using the strap, and then made her way out of the alley. Most people thought the scene was, at least, odd. A green woman carrying a brown furred mass on her hands and pushing everyone aside wasn't something you get to see every day. Some cursed as she bumped on them unkindly, calling her the worst names one could ever imagine. Normally she would teach them to be polite by pressing a knife against their throat even being gentle as she was, but in this case she didn't even pay attention and, instead, just kept going.

Eventually she reached the port and headed for the Milano, where all three of the Guardians were waiting with concerned look upon their faces. They entered the Milano and Quill followed Gamora, asking her about what had happened.

"We were apart when a group of thugs came at me, asking where Rocket was. I fought and took down four of them but the last one managed to shoot me twice in the back. While he was trying to harass me Rocket took him down from behind. I was getting up when I heard him shrieking in pain, he threw up on the floor and would have fallen on top of it if I hadn't held him."

"My back… Hurts." – Rocket was now awake, but still feeling rather stressful as the pain was still there.

Needless to say Groot was worried sick, he was sticking really close to Gamora, just barely far from touching her all the way. They went inside the Milano straight to a separate room they used for treating wounds, something like a medbay.

"Put me down, please." – Rocket said with a weak voice.

Gamora placed him sitting on the table, she moved back to him.

"Untie the jumpsuit Rocket, please." – Gamora asked him and waited.

Rocket growled but didn't move.

Quill took a step forward. – "Rocket, please."

"I am Groot."

Rocket growled again but this time he released the jumpsuit clips at the front, taking it down to his hips.

"Damn it…" – He heard Gamora saying.

"Rocket, your back…" – Quill said with a scared look.

"Cut the drama and just tell me what's wrong, like this isn't bad already." – Rocket said angrily.

"Your… Your implants. They're bad, and bleeding."

"I am Groot."

Gamora took a step back and opened the cabinets, taking some medical supplies from inside.

Rocket shuddered – "How bad…?"

"I don't want to scare you, but really bad."

"I'm not scared." – He made a movement to bring the jumpsuit back up, put Peter grabbed his arm.

"We need to clean it up buddy, just a couple more minutes." – Anyone could tell Rocket was uncomfortable, but there wasn't really much they could do about it but to make sure things didn't get more awkward. Gamora returned with a pack of bandages, gauze, a cloth and some water in a small basin.

Rocket's back had four smaller attachments and a bigger one in the center, probably directly connected to his spine. All of them were slightly bloated and had made Rocket's skin around each turn blood red, which was probably because they were actually dripping blood. The raccoon was also shaking from time to time.

"Relax now, okay? I'm not gonna do anything more than I have to." – She watered the cloth and raised it but didn't touch Rocket, waiting for him to comply.

He hissed. – "Just do it quick."

Gamora nodded and started pressing the cold fabric against his sore back; he cringed slightly every time she did it, but remained still. After a couple minutes she cleaned all the blood and applied a cream to reduce the bloating, finishing up by wrapping a bandage around his upper body. After that Rocket pulled his jumpsuit up and jumped off the table before anybody could say anything else.

"Thanks guys, I'm brand new." – He moved his shoulders back and forth, but staggered while doing so.

"I am Groot."

"Sure hell I do. These things just end up healing themselves, you idiot. You know it happened before, remember? I've been through worse."

"Did your wounds bleed like this before?" – Drax, who had been quiet until then, asked with doubt on his face.

Rocket turned his face away and said with a low voice. – "No… But hey, they hurt all the time. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine. Now can we go ladies? We'll miss the show." – He left the medbay without saying anything else, leaving everyone with worried expressions behind.

Groot followed him and Drax too, leaving only Peter and Gamora left at the medbay.

"Those things weren't just normal wounds, something is really wrong with him…" – Quill said with a thoughtful tone.

Gamora nodded. – "We need to run some tests on him before those things get worse."

Quill shook his head and looked forward to the door, sadly.

"Good luck convincing him to do that."


	2. Diagnostics

**Hey guys and girls, I'M BACK :D**

**I'm Terribly, TERRIBLY sorry about the long wait. I had problems with my computer and my vacations consumed the free-time I was planning on having. And I had re-written this chapter more than 3 times because I didn't think it was good enough. I felt like killing myself. ;-;**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story while I was away, your comments were the reason I got the motivation to write this chapter to the end ^-^. Just one more and I'm done with this story.**

**Since I can't really post status updates here on , I'll leave you guys with my Deviantart (Darkraven3441, you can find the link on my Fanfiction profile.). I'm more active there, and if you have any questions and such you can go and ask away, I'll surely answer. ****J**

**Thanks and sorry again, hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect friendship fluffs and some dark parts. Love  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 - Diagnostics**

The guardians made their way back to a big building where the event would take place. They could see Rocket was still a bit in pain, but he seemed everything but worried about it. He was actually quite ablaze, talking all the way and making some terrible jokes. By the time they reached it Gamora remembered she just disappeared without taking the mattress. She would go there later to solve the issue, even though she was pretty sure Rocket didn't need the mattress at all…

Quill handed the tickets to the manager at the entrance; he made a quick comment about not allowing pets inside and pointed to Rocket. Luckily, the raccoon didn't hear him and that gave Peter time to explain. After some persuasion he let them in. The guardians were careful not to bump into anyone, which was quite hard considering the place was almost full of capacity.

They got chairs right on the first line, just a few feet from the stage. When the lights turned off an announcer took a step forward on the stage and described the sequence of presentations they would have. After that he left and the first performers got in. The night went on with a lot of interesting content being introduced to the public. Guns, animals, acrobats, fights and other sorts of talents; Rocket enjoyed especially the sharpshooting show, where the actors would shoot targets that seemed impossible to hit. Like a small fruit on top of a volunteer. Rocket kept saying he could do that, for the annoyance of Quill. Still, Peter gave small peeks to the raccoon at his side. Rocket was moving uncomfortably on the chair and he knew why, but didn't mention it.

When the interval came, Rocket got up. – "Cuse' me mates, got to take a piss." – He went through the corridor between the chair rows and disappeared after reaching a corner. Quill took the time to think ways to convince Rocket to get examined. He knew Rocket would to anything to avoid it, and reasoning with him didn't use to work. Therefore he thought he could, perhaps, work out some sort of bargain, something that would make Rocket reconsider if refusing it was worth it, but he was having a hard time thinking what. He tried so hard that he didn't even realize the time went by before the lights went out again. Rocket still hadn't returned but he wasn't really worried about it. The raccoon had drunk more than he thought it would be possible for someone of his size.

But then he heard something behind him that sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"Blood? Don't be ridiculous dear, the bathrooms are always clean." – It was a woman's voice.

"I'm telling you, there was blood on the bathroom's floor. I think someone might have hurt themselves." – This time it was a man, most likely her husband.

"Great, so why didn't you tell anyone? Surely the security would like to know more about it."

"That's exactly why. Granny always told me not to intrude in other people's business and for a reason. What if they think I was the one that did it? No, let another one care about it."

"Good then, I don't know why you even bother telling me those things if you're giving up about them so quickly."

Quill looked to Groot and the tree-man looked back, he also heard it. Groot made mention to get up but Peter held him down. Peter gave him the most tranquilizing expression he could, but the truth was that he was also desperate beyond measure.

"I'll go, if something's wrong I'll warn you." – Groot was reluctant, but he agreed with a nod. Too much noise would draw unwanted attention, which would make any trouble that might happen harder to deal with. Quill stood up from his chair and headed for the bathroom, people didn't pay attention as their focus was on the stage. He turned the corner and saw signs on top of two doors, the men and women bathrooms. Quill opened the men's door and entered slowly; The place was flooded by a bright white light, shining against the also white tiles on the walls and floor. With a deeper look he saw red stains making a small path towards one of the showers. There were three toilets and two showers with doors that touched the floor. Quill also saw a faint paw print inside one of the blood stains.

He walked slowly toward the shower box and knocked on the door gently.

"Rocket, you there?" – He waited and got a faint whimper as response.

"Damn it."

The sound came from one of the showers and Quill took a step closer to it. – "You're okay in there, buddy?" – Peter knew it was obvious he wasn't, but he felt asking would help.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, go away. I'll join you guys later." – Quill detected a flinch of pain in his voice.

"Rocket, c'mon man." – He knocked on the door gently. – "Let me help."

"I don't need your help, I said I'm fine."

Peter sighed and said with an angry voice, knocking on the door a little harder. – "Quit being stubborn, you idiot. In one minute I'll shoot the handle, how does that sound?"

For a minute no answer came, but shortly he heard the door unlocked and Rocket stepped out slowly.

"There, here I am." – He widened his arms and Quill's mouth opened in shock.

Much of Rocket's fur was stained in blood, especially the part on his muzzle, where most of the white was replaced by a vivid red. The fur was wet in some places and his jumpsuit was toppled down to his waist, exposing both the implants on his chest bone.

"Happy now?" - He sounded like it was nothing.

"What the hell, Rocket! What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, like I said: I'm perfectly fine."

"Fine? You call THIS fine? Jesus Christ man, you look like you've just been to a blood-bath!"

Rocket send out a "tsc" sound accompanied with a short laugh. – "You're very observant today, been eating your vegetables lately?"

Quill rolled his eyes. – "Quit the sarcasm, you idiot. It's been just a couple hours since your "attack" or whatever the hell that was! What the hell is wrong with you."

"What the FREAKING hell do you think it's wrong with me?! It's those fucked up things on my back, if you didn't figure it out yet!" – He waved his arms and closed his fists tightly alongside his waist, Peter noticed a small shaking on them.

Quill took a step back for the small guardian's sudden explosion and turned his gaze away.

"Sorry, I was too rushed." – He looked to Rocket, who had also lowered his eyes. – "But you can't blame me for worrying, man. We're friends and I just want to see you doing okay."

"Yeah, right. I know." – He didn't sound like he really believed it.

"Do you, really?" – Peter adopted a more challenging tone.

"Look Quill, this has happened before. Those things haunt me every single fucking day and keep hurting every minute they can. The excessive bleeding comes and goes, I'll get through it. I always did." – He cleaned a blood drop from the side of his nose. – "I felt they were about to start bleeding again and I came here to clean myself."

"What about the sudden pain attack? You didn't look like you could get through that. Did those happen often? Actually, did those EVER happened before?"

Rocket again turned his gaze.

"No."

Quill rubbed his fingers on his head. – "Great…" – He turned his back and looked at the bathroom's mirror, thinking. After a couple seconds of silence he turned to look at Rocket again.

"Alright, if you're saying everything I'll is fine buy it. I'm not really sure I fully believe it though, so is there any way I can convince you to, at least, get…" – He paused, trying to find the correct word. - …run a few exams, just to be sure.

Rocket looked at him with a dark gaze. – "It's not going to happen…" – Quill looked at him worriedly. – "I've been through enough exams for three lifetimes, and I don't plan adding another one to the list, Quill."

Quill sighed. – "Just… Think about it, okay? Whatever you need, I'm here to help."

Rocket didn't answer, so Quill turned and headed to the door.

"I'll wait outside… Just… Take care…"

* * *

><p>If Gamora was asked to describe the tensest moment of her life, she would have probably remembered the aftermath of the show.<p>

Both Quill and Rocket returned after an uncommonly long time for just a run to the bathroom, both sat down without saying anything and, when she tried getting some answers from Quill he just shook his head.

"Later" – And that was all he whispered for the last hours.

When the Guardians returned to the Milano she saw Rocket heading for his room carrying something, she then heard the door being locked. Both her and Drax exchanged worried looks; After that she went to talk to Quill.

He was sitting on the Milano's cockpit, looking through the window. She took the seat that belonged to Rocket, on the right side.

"What happened?"

Quill took a couple seconds to answer. – "The expected…" – He then told her the whole story.

"Shit…" – She said, for Peter's surprise. Gamora rarely used bad words and when she did, it was just on critical moments. – "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Hardly… I've been trying to find a solution but it doesn't seem possible… It's just… Out of my reach, and I hate it…"

Gamora also started looking through the window and stood there for a minute, before hearing a call behind them.

"I am Groot?"

They both turned to look at Groot standing at the middle of the corridor between the chairs.

"Hey bud', what's up?" – Quill asked.

Groot looked at him with a sad look. He looked and gestured towards where both his and Rocket's room were and then to his back.

"I am Groot."

Peter replied to his look. – "Yeah, we know… It's pretty bad." – He stood up. – "Groot, how often did that happened to him? In days, I mean."

Groot thought for a second and showed them 7 fingers. – "I am Groot"

"Every week?!" – Gamora was shocked. – "We've been together for a few months and he's been having those things EVERY WEEK?!" – She placed a hand in front of her mouth. – "How could we have been so blind…?"

They heard a noise on the cockpit stairs and Drax joined in.

"Not all of us. I knew about the furred one's problems."

All the guardians looked at him.

"You knew?" – Gamora said.

"And why exactly you didn't bother telling us, Drax?!" – Quill threw his hand on the air, angry. – "I believe in a situation like that the least you could do is let us know what was going on!"

Drax looked at him serious. – "It's not a matter of importance."

"Oh, really?! And what IS the matter again?"

"It's a matter of privacy, friend Quill." – Drax was surprisingly calm, considering Quill was attacking him like that. – "I noticed the small friend was having issues, but it was more than obvious for me that he didn't want of his companions, us, to know. After the struggle we had on that wretched bar I understood more about him and the situations he faced in his past. If the matter turned into a life risk situation I would have complied and informed you. And the Tree-man would too, I'm sure he also knew." – He got closer to Quill and looked straight in his eyes, which gave him the uncomfortable sensation the tattooed man was sucking his soul. – "But it wasn't, until now. He is in need of our help and we should apply to it accordingly."

The tension amongst them eased a bit.

"Ok, I get. Sorry…" – He sat on the chair again. – "But we still haven't solved the issue…"

The guardians looked to each other, trying to think of anything that could help. Eventually it was Groot to make the first move.

"I am Groot."

Quill looked at him. – "What?"

Groot placed a hand on his own chest and made a quick gesture with his head towards their room.

"I think he means he wants to talk with him. Rocket, I mean."

Groot nodded.

Drax leaned his jaw against his fist. – "If there is one the furred one trusts more, it is the tree. I agree, he should talk to him."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. He went all 'defensive' when I tried to convince him. What if he turns on Groot as well?" – Peter stated – "Then he would just be isolated inside his room for all this time and could just as well die in there, we wouldn't know."

Groot looked to Quill, he had also thought of that possibility.

"Either way, it's our best shot right now; I suppose it's a risk we'll have to take." – Gamora replied. – "Unless you got a better idea, I'm with Drax and Groot."

Quill looked to them all, and it was settled. He rolled his shoulders.

"Alright then… It seems I'm in a disadvantage here." – He met Groot's gaze. – "If you think it's the best way, Groot, then I'm with you. Let us know when you do it."

* * *

><p>Rocket twisted the rag on top of the basin, now filled with red water. He carefully rubbed the piece on his back and growled as it stung. He repeated the process a couple times.<p>

He looked at the digital clock on his workbench. It had been 4 hours since the end of the show and he guessed it was probably night-time by now. It's hard to tell when you're in space, he thought.

A soft knock on the door took him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"I am Groot."

Rocket got up from the bed and placed the rag on the edge of the basin. He walked to the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door to give Groot enough space to come through.

"Come in."

Groot entered and Rocket walked back to the bed, resuming the cleaning. Groot looked at his back, worried. The implants were even worse than the last time he had seen them. The surroundings were no longer bloated, but some veins could be seen through the skin and lots of bruises around them were bleeding. Groot noticed Rocket's struggle so he took a step forward.

"I am Groot."

Rocket looked at him with a tired smile. – "Please…"

Groot took the rag from the Raccoon's numb hand and started cleaning the parts he couldn't reach.

"I guess it's kind of… ugh…" – He flinched as Groot touched a relatively sensitive spot. – "…hard to have small arms… How does it look?"

"I am Groot."

"Thought so…"

Groot finished up by picking up a bandage from the First aid kit Rocket got from the medbay and gently lifting the Raccoon's arms to wrap the bandage around this chest to protect his back.

"Thanks bud'." – Rocket laid on the bed and placed his arm in front of his face, covering his eyes. – "What's wrong with me, Groot?"

"I am Groot."

"Yes, there is! This has never happened before, not that bad and long. You were there, you remember… I've been tired all day without even doing anything at all, I'm bleeding constantly, the pain is driving me mad and I'm…" – He stopped, taking a deep breath.

"I am Groot?"

Rocket's arm lifted just enough for Groot to see his eyes, small and sad…

"I'm afraid, Groot. I'm afraid of what can happen… I… I don't want to die… I don't want… To be alone…" – He bit his lower lip with his canine, shaking.

Groot thought for a second before placing his hands under Rocket and lifting him up.

"Wait… Wha' are you doing, you idiot?"

Groot adjusted his grasp to fit Rocket's body and pressed him against his chest, forming a protective hold. He sat on the corner of the bed with Rocket well settled on his arms, his tail swinging from side to side.

"I hate you, you know that?" – He looked at Groot, who was smilling, and returned the smile.

"I am Groot"

Rocket hid his face in Groot's chest and placed a hand on the Tree-man's bark, more specifically on where his heart should be.

"What should I do, Groot…? I'm lost…"

As Groot answered, the words didn't come from his mouth. It was weird, but Rocket could swear he heard Groot's thoughts.

"You're not lost… I'm here." – A short stop – "And all the guardians are too. You don't have to be afraid. Peter told me about what happened back in the restrooms."

"I imagined…" – Groot saw the raccoon's years go down to the point of the tips touching his head. – "I can't do that, buddy. I've thought about it, really… But I can't bear the thought of ever going to anywhere that looks like the Halfworld laboratories… It's just too much…"

"I know, I understand... But this time it won't be just you, being tortured and surviving against all odds. This time, we'll be with you. You're the strongest of us all Rocket, you've beat things that would have made most people go mad." – Groot touched Rocket's whiskers gently – "And I would never let you go through it again."

Once again, Rocket hid his face and his fingers tightened on Groot's chest.

"I believe you…"

Groot nodded and let his friend absorb everything, silence consumed the room but it wasn't a bad type of silence, as Rocket would have described it. After a couple minutes Groot thought he had fall asleep, but Rocket shivered.

"Promise never to leave me alone, big boy?"

Groot held a bit tighter.

"I won't… Never…"

* * *

><p>"I still can't fucking believe I'm doing this." – Rocket commented as the Guardians entered the hospital.<p>

As soon as Groot told him he had convinced Rocket, Peter set the course to Xandar. They headed for a local hospital called "Phoenix Center", most people would usually describe it as the best medical facility in the city. The building was the first to be re-constructed after the disaster with the Dark-Aster, Ronan's ship. As they passed on the streets most people would look and/or greet them. Even the hospital attendant recognized them and sent a smile as Peter leaned on the balcony. She was green just like Gamora and seemed to be at least 30.

"If it isn't the Guardians of The Galaxy, heroes of Xandar! How may I assist you today?" – She sounded kind and gentle.

"Hey… I would like to ask something." – She nodded.

"Do they call this place Phoenix because of you? Because you're on fire…" – The attendant blushed and Gamora slapped the back of Peter's head. – "Focus" – She said.

"Sorry." – He didn't seem regretful at all, but complied. – "We would like to run some tests, are there any 'general' routines for it?"

"Sure…" - The attendant was still a little bit pinkish, but she checked the computer on the other side of the balcony. – "What kind of tests are you looking for? Poison, infection, wounds…?

Peter looked at the others; they seemed just confused as him. – "We are not really sure…"

She didn't seem really surprised. – "I'll forward you to a doctor; he'll make a quick run and tell what you need."

Quill shook his head. – "It's not for me, actually…"

She looked at him and he made a gesture with his head to Rocket, she leaned on top of the balcony to see him, because Rocket wasn't tall enough to be seen from the balcony unless the one watching was standing. – "Oh… I see…" – She returned to the computer and corrected some of the information. – "You're Subject 89P…" – Before she could finish the sentence Quill raised a hand. – "Please, his name's Rocket."

She looked a bit confused, but said nothing. – "I'll put it as a nickname then, I just have a couple more questions." – Rocket had climbed on Groot's and was sitting on the tree-man's shoulder with a pretty serious face.

"Any allergies?"

"To hospitals, does it count?" – She looked at him like she didn't understand, but Quill intervened.

"He's joking. No, as far as we know he doesn't have any allergies."

"Alright then… Blood type?" – Once again they all looked at Rocket, who sighed.

"AB, positive." – The attendant nodded and took note. Groot looked at Rocket on his shoulder.

"I am Groot?"

"Heard a lot of times. When you're in a cell with your 'identification' on the door and you see it every day, it's kind of hard to forget." – Groot looked at him pitifully.

"Alright, all done." – She handed Quill a small paper with a number. – "Just wait on the hallway, you'll get called. Have a nice day!" –Peter thanked her and she turned to the computer again.

The guardian's sat down on the hallway and, since there weren't many people around, it didn't take long for a speaker to call their number.

"834, please come to Room #231. Dr. Harvard will see you now."

They followed the numbers until the room appeared, Gamora knocked on the door and an old man opened it, he was using a white coat and had black hair pushed to the side of his head, while the other was filled with grey and white hair. He was also wearing glasses. On his badge, written with black letters, was 'Dr. Harvard'. He smiled and gestured towards the room.

"Come in, please. Make yourselves comfortable…" – Then he looked at Groot, a bit surprised and looked at the ceiling, which was rather low. – "I'm sorry, but you can't really come in… The room is not that high…" – Groot had already to walk a bit leaned in order not to hit his head on the hallway's ceiling, and the room was way shorter than that.

Everyone thought Groot would protest, but Rocket was faster.

"Absolutely not, he's coming."

Peter was about to argue against Rocket, but Groot looked at the raccoon gently.

"I am Groot."

"What? You can't be serious… Please, Groot."

"I am Groot."

Rocket looked at him for a couple seconds and lowered his head. – "Ok… Then don't you dare to take even a single step farther, alright?"

"I am Groot"

Rocket looked at the doctor. – "He'll wait by the door." – Dr. Harvard nodded and, once again, gestured for them to enter the room.

They settled on the chairs along the Doctor's table, who was rather simple, having only a digital screen projector and a couple of pens and papers. – "So, what's the reason for the visit?"

"It's quite a long story, doc…" Quill made a quick brief on Rocket's past, which turned his face away as if even mentioning it was painful. Once peter was done the doctor looked serious.

"I see… Pardon if it's too invasive, but do you have any information regarding your modifications? It would help on the diagnostics…" – Rocket looked at him angrily.

"It's kind of hard to pay attention on the details when these things are happening to you, doc." – Rocket sounded really rude, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"I understand you might a bit… apprehensive… regarding this subject. I didn't mean to offend." – "Rocket growled.

"Sorry about this…" – Peter apologized. – "Listen, uh… Dr. Harvard, right? Can you just give a quick look? We just want to be sure nothing's wrong."

"Absolutely, it's my job after all." – He smiled – "And please, I'm not really fond of this title, it seems so… 'Official'… Call me Smith." – He got up and pulled a curtain on the other side of the room, showing a metallic table covered with white sheets. He gestured to it. – "Please, if you would."

Peter saw a short shiver coming from Rocket with the corner of his eye. Gamora also noted his reluctance, so she encouraged him to step forward.

"It's okay, we're here…"

"Yeah, yeah…" – Rocket took a small leap to reach the table and sat, back facing Smith, who made a gesture to un-strap the jumpsuit, but Rocket showed him a claw.

"I'll do it." – Smith nodded and Rocket untied the jumpsuit, pulling it down and exposing his back.

"Good lord…" – Smith took off his glasses and placed them on his pocket. – "Now I see what you meant by 'bad'. This thing is, pardon my words, ugly."

"Skip to the part where you tell us something we DON'T know, 'Smith'." – Rocket replied direly.

"Sure, I'm sorry." – He took a closer looks and used a few different objects to examine Rocket, including a stethoscope. Many times the raccoon flinched and clenched his teeth, but everything went out without any problems. He finished by handing him a cream with a funny smell. – "This will help close the wounds; I'll let you apply it." – Peter thought the doctor was respecting Rocket's privacy by not touching him too much, but also because of his claws.

The doctor returned to the table and wrote some things down. – "I'm limited on the 'outside' work, without proper knowledge of his biology I won't be able to say a lot." – He offered them a piece of paper and a pen. – "Sign here to authorize the exams" – Quill took a quick look and signed on the bottom. – Just follow the indications on the walls, the exam rooms are on the second floor. It takes about a day for everything to be properly shown, so after doing them you're free to go. I'll call you when I have the results."

Quill got up and the Guardian's followed, he shook Smith's hand and thanked him before turning around. Groot was sitting on a bench, occupying what should be the slot for two people. When they appeared on the door he got up and hit his head on the ceiling, breaking a small part of the bark. After recovering he looked at Rocket.

"I am Groot?"

"Still have a couple things to do. Let's just get over this; I'm getting sick just from being here."

They spent the next couple hours going room to room, making a lot of short tests, including an X-Ray and a MRI. Rocket was impolite to most of the nurses and medics, but nothing major happened.

Until the blood test.

Most of the tests the Guardians, except for Rocket, were asked to stay outside to avoid any contamination and 'unnecessary presences', as a medic had described. Rocket entered the room reserved for blood-pick accompanied with two nurses and the guardians stood outside. Gamora and Drax went to the lower floor to grab a cup of coffee and Groot was sitting alongside Peter on the waiting hall, with Quill being closer to the door. After a couple minutes he heard the sound of a glass shattering and some screams inside the room.

Quill got up and quickly pushed the door open, Groot followed but remained at the entrance, as that room was mostly identical to Smith's office.

"What's wrong?!" – He took a quick look around the room. The nurses were on a corner of the room, looking really scared, and Rocket was on top of a balcony holding a stick doctors use for lowering a patient's tongue. The whole scene would be rather funny if Rocket wasn't looking like he could kill someone with it. His breath was really fast and his eyes widened with small pupils, even though the room wasn't exactly that well-lit. Ears downed pinned to his head looking threatening.

"Rocket, calm down!" – He took a step closer to the small guardian, who then pointed the stick to him. Peter looked at the nurses. – "What happened?"

"He just jumped out when I picked up the injection! I didn't even touch him!"

Quill looked to the floor, where a small vial was shattered. He directed his attention to Rocket, taking short and slow steps towards. – "Rocket, listen to me. It's okay, It's me…" – Quill got closer and grabbed the stick gently, placing it on the table. Rocket blinked twice and looked at Quill

"Peter…?"

"Hey, good morning…" – He smiled to tranquilize him. – "You're okay?"

Rocket shook his head. – "Yeah… I guess…" – He looked around, remembering. – "I panicked, sorry." – He lowered his head in shame.

"It's okay, nobody's hurt." – He turned to where the nurses were. – "Are you hu…" – but there wasn't anyone else in the room; Quill looked at the door, where Groot was peeking inside. The tree man gestured to his left with his thumb.

"Well… It seems they were more scared than you…" – He looked at the injection on the table, it wasn't even damaged. Quill carefully picked it up. – "We need to do this…"

"Forget it, keep that away from me."

"Rocket, it's just some blood, man. You've been bleeding for the last days straight."

"It's not the blood, you idiot. It's the needle. I won't let any of those stupid nurses stick that in my arm."

"What about me?"

Rocket laughed sarcastically – "You? You're not even trained for it, fucker. Quit trying to play nice."

"I know how to do this, stubborn prick. My mother died of cancer; I helped her take shots more than once." – Quill frowned at him, angrily.

Rocket looked at him surprised. – "Oh… Sorry…"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

Rocket sighed – "Alright, fine…"

Quill nodded and went after some cotton and the belt used for showing the vein. But he didn't really have to strap it as Rocket's arm was shaved just on the inner side on the joint and a blueish line was showing up.

Rocket noticed Peter's confusion. – "You see, when you're experiment on the same subject over and over it gets boring to shave it all the time and use a belt, so they just made a synthetic vein and shaved that part of my arm with lasers." – He said that like it was a joke, but also with a bit of suffering. – "If you're doing this, go faster."

Quill didn't answer, but instead pulled Rocket's arm closer. – "Don't look" – He said. Rocket followed the advice and turned his gaze away, closing his eyes as the needle sank in his skin. Quill was a bit rusty on it, but he did it without any trouble. He placed the cotton on the tiny hole and asked Rocket to hold it.

"See? It wasn't so bad…"

"Please, shut up. Let's get out of here." – Rocket jumped out of the table and walked through the door, Groot asked him something.

"I'll be as soon as we leave this place…"

They catch-up with Gamora and Drax and they all headed for the exit, Quill gave the vial to the attendant and they left the hospital. After a couple minutes walking Quill slowed down on purpose to catch up with Rocket.

"So… How are you doing?"

"I'll live."

"Sure you will… Hey, how about we find a bar somewhere? You still owe me a couple credits, but I guess I'll drop it after that."

Rocket looked at him doubtfully. – "Really? You? Giving up on getting money?"

"What?" – Peter said with fun on his voice – "I might be surprising sometimes."

"Yeah, right..." – He scratched his nose. – "The doctor said I should avoid alcohol during the treatment."

"And since when do you care to do what people tell you to do?"

Rocket grinned. – "Exactly… Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"About what you did back at the room, with the blood and such, thanks…"

Peter smiled and looked forward.

"Anytime…"

* * *

><p>Smith's call came on the next day.<p>

Quill picked up the intercom and the doctor's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Smith. What's up?"

"Mr. Quill, the results came in. I need you to come back to the hospital, immediately."

Quill picked up the worry on his voice. – "Why, what's wrong?"

"We should better discuss it when you arrive, how's the patient doing?"

"Rocket? He's fine, as far as I know. He spent the day resting in his room and Groot's with him."

Smith nodded. – "Good, keep him that way. Don't bring him along; what I have to say might not be something he would like to hear."

Quill sent him a short, yet worried, laugh. – "Now you're creeping me out, doc. You sure you can't tell me now?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come as soon as you can. I'll be waiting." – Then the screen blacked out.

Quill was, to make it short, thrilled. That wasn't normal and he was really concerned. As he was thinking about it Gamora climbed up to the cockpit.

"Heard you talking to someone, was it the doctor?"

Quill looked at her with a serious face. – "Yes and there is something he wants us to know…"

* * *

><p>Peter decided to bring only Gamora with him, in order not to raise too much suspicion. They walked to the hospital and the woman in the reception sent them directly to Smith's Office. When they opened the door the doctor was sitting on his chair, back facing them. On the projector there were a few X-Ray images. He heard the door opening and turned to them.<p>

"Mr. Quill, glad you're here…" – He shook both Peter and Gamora's hand. – "Lady…" – He turned and grabbed the photos on the projector and placed them on the table. He was clearly nervous.

"Alright doc, we're here. Tell us what's wrong."

"Take a look at this. – He pointed to the images. – "Tell me, what do you see?"

Quill picked up one of the X-rays and Gamora got the other picture. Quill's one was separated in two, showing both a side and front view of what looked like to be a spinal cord. There were two white stains that crossed them, along with lots of internal wires and metallic bones. Gamora's picture was an MRI, also showing both a lateral and a front view, but she couldn't figure out what it meant.

"I… I don't understand. Is this Rocket's results?" – Gamora asked

"Yes, they are. As I had said before, I couldn't know the real damage without getting a more 'inside' look of his implants… And that's what I got."

"But what do they mean? Is something wrong?" – This time it was Peter.

"Yes… More than wrong." – He reached his hand and both Peter and Gamora returned him the pictures, he then hanged them on the projector. – "This is his spinal cord and these are the implants on his back." – He pointed to the white stains crossing the image. – "According to what you told me, they were implemented while he was still young. Along the years the implants weren't replaced for all this time."

"That's why he bled all the time…"

"Exactly… He outgrew them. It wouldn't be a problem if it was just a skin metal attachment, but it goes beyond that… It's directly connected and wired to his nervous system, and by the depth of it I'd say he's one of the strongest patients I've ever encountered. The implants are deep enough to cause extreme pain, constantly. But that's not all of it." – He showed them the MRI. – "Since it's affecting his whole system, the damage went up to the brain and his cortex; some parts of his brain are not functioning properly."

"How so?"

"Symptoms can vary, but the most common are memory loss, progressive loss of motor capabilities… Has he been shaking a lot?"

"Yes… He has…" – Gamora was about to panic, so Peter rubbed her shoulder to tranquilize her.

"Now I know why you were so worried, but I still don't understand why you asked us not to bring Rocket along. I mean, there is a way to solve this, right?"

Smith leaned his head on the palm of his hand, covering his face.

"Doc…?" – Quill felt his heartbeat speeding up.

"Yes, there is a solution, Mr. Quill."

Quill released his breath which he didn't notice he was holding. – "Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me. So, what is it? A medication?"

Smith looked at Quill, serious.

"The implants need to be removed, he needs to go through a full surgery."


End file.
